Talk:Miraculous holders/@comment-27927265-20190917074837
My thoughts on who will wear the last 7 remaining Miraculous’s. Ivan - Stompp (Ox Miraculous) I think Ivan will wear the ox Miraculous b/c he’s seen as a “tough guy” with a soft heart. He’s also moody, stubborn, and quick tempered (especially when someone tries to hurt mylene) just like an ox. Oxen also tend to be more male than female. Mylene - Mullo (Mouse Miraculous) I say Mylene will wear the mouse Miraculous b/c she already wears a necklace just like the Miraculous. She’s also easily frightened by anything that she sees as scary just like someone would when seeing a mouse/rat. In the Chinese Zodiac ppl born under the year of the mouse tend to have a very social, caring, and loving personality. They also always tend to be surrounded by different types of ppl and like to collect things (pins) just like Mylene. Juleka - Roaar (Tiger Miraculous) I say Juleka will wear the the tiger Miraculous b/c it has dark colors just like Juleka and it looks like something she’d wear. Ppl born under the year of the tiger tend to be too quiet or too talkative just like Juleka can be at times in school or among friends like Rose. When a person, with a tiger personality’s, thoughts get rejected they tend to react in an aggressive way just like Juleka did in the episode Reflekdoll. Rose - Daizzi (Pig Miraculous) I believe Rose will wear the Pig Miraculous b/c by the looks of the Miraculous it looks very girly and feminine with its pearls just like Rose. I think it’ll be great for Rose since it’ll be the opposites to Juleka’s if she wears the tiger Miraculous which are both bracelets. In the Chinese zodiac ppl born under the pig zodiac are honest, kind-hearted, hate arguments, and by any means will bring no harm to anyone just like Rose. Sabrina - Barkk (Dog Miraculous) I say Sabrina will get the dog Miraculous b/c she’s very loyal, just like a dog, to Chloe. Sabrina also tends to listen and obey everything Chloe tells her to do again just like a dog would do (well sometimes). Sabrina is also very loving and fond of Chloe that shes basically become attached to her just like a dog does when they don’t want you to leave. This Miraculous just Screams Sabrina too me. As for Ziggy (the Goat Miraculous) and Orikko (the Rooster Miraculous) I’m not sure who’d wear them. For the goat Miraculous maybe Marc since he’s a bit feminine and wears a choker similar to how a goat wears a bell around its neck. He’s also a bit sheepish so that fits him perfectly fine. As for the Rooster Miraculous maybe Nathaniel since he and Marc are Marinette’s last 2 classmates we know about who have yet to wear a Miraculous. Both of these 2 animals are also found in farms and go well together just like Marc and Nathaniel go well together with their creativity such as their writing and art.